memories
by shintarou
Summary: waktu yang terus kulompati takkan membuatku berhenti untuk terus menemukanmu—itachi/hinata AU.


**memories**

**naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Warn; au, ooc, alur bolak-balik, typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

Di satu waktu, Hinata terus mencari. Lipatan-lipatan waktu yang ia lompati menjadi jeda panjang dan melelahkan hanya untuk mencari. Terkadang, jika kehabisan energi, Hinata terlempar ke tempat asing, dan Hinata terus berusaha.

Hinata akan memperjuangkan sesuatu yang ia miliki paling berharga.

Hinata menjadi penjelajah waktu, berjalan dari masa depan ke masa lalu. Hinata tak bisa menerima takdir di masa depan, dia akan hidup tanpa Itachi. Hinata percaya reinkarnasi, namun dia terus menunggu apa yang tak kunjung datang.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di awal bulan Desember, Hinata berhenti berlari. Dengan uang seadanya, gadis itu membeli sekotak kue hangat dan segelas kopi dengan kepulan uap yang tebal.

Hinata membayangkan ada lengan Itachi melingkari lengannya dengan kasih sayang. Hinata sudah menjelajahi masa lalu sampai habis. Gadis itu menerima takdir sebagai penjelajah waktu. Di masa depan, Hinata menatap langit tanpa harapan.

Tangannya menggenggam erat, kalender lecek dengan bulatan spidol merah.

Terlahir untuk terasing sempat membuat Hinata ingin lenyap dari bumi. Sebelum bertemu Itachi, Hinata membenci dirinya lebih dari siapapun. Pria Uchiha itu berbaik hati dengan caranya sendiri mengenalkan pada Hinata dengan pelan-pelan, bagaimana cara mencintai diri sendiri.

Lalu, sesingkat detik yang bergulir, Hinata jatuh cinta.

Hinata yang sedari awal tak memiliki keluarga akhirnya diberi marga. Semudah itu, Hinata jatuh cinta lebih dalam.

.

Suatu hari di bulan Februari, Itachi jatuh cinta.

Uchiha yang kolot dan alot hanyalah angin masa lalu yang sekedar menjadi penyejuk untuk kehidupan yang lebih baru.

Sasuke tumbuh dewasa, Itachi menikmati perannya sebagai kakak yang baik. Dia menolak memikirkan siapa calon istrinya, membiarkan omelan Ibunya berlanjut dari hari ke hari.

Sampai dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis lembut berambut ungu dan panjang. Awalnya Itachi biasa saja sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Gadis ini mempunyai kemampuan spesial; bermain-main dengan waktu. Dan sekarang dia ada disini, mencari solusi selain bunuh diri untuk menghilangkan kekuatan sial. Itachi baru tahu, lembutnya kulit seorang perempuan, seperti inikah?

Itachi jatuh cinta pada gadis lemah, bermata indah dengan tekanan darah rendah.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Hinata,"

Itachi terpesona oleh kesederhanaan Hinata.

"Namamu sangat cantik,"

.

.

.

Suatu hari di awal bulan April, Itachi membeli sebuah rumah mungil di dekat laut. Hinata bisa melihat senja lebih dekat. Aroma segar dari debur omak menyapu segala memoar pedih dalam hidup Hinata.

Kekuatan Hinata kadang tak bisa dikendalikan. Selama sepuluh tahun, gadis itu terlempar ke berbagai waktu tanpa ia mau. Dia terus belajar bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuasaan waktu yang mengatur hidupnya nyaris tanpa batas. Dia bersabar dan terus maju tanpa gentar. Dia mengalami penderitaan yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Jatuh cinta pada Itachi membuatnya tetap hidup dalam satu masa. Perasaan terikat dan ketergantungan menjadi kunci bagi Hinata untuk tidak terombang-ambing dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lain.

"Itachi-kun terima kasih,"

"Untuk?"

"Mencintaiku tanpa alasan,"

"Hinata," bibir Itachi yang istimewa mengecup pipinya, "Tak perlu berterima kasih,"

Itachi jatuh cinta pada Hinata yang bisa menghargai segalanya tanpa pengecualian.

.

Suatu hari di bulan Agustus, Hinata sendirian di rumahnya yang lengang, mengenang harum tubuh Itachi yang membekas di sofa. Hinata jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama. Jari manisnya memajang sebuah cincin emas asli, Hinata menutup mata. Peristiwa penyematan cincin oleh Itachi akan terkenang selamanya.

Itachi adalah pria sederhana yang mengajarkan apa itu cinta. Kekasih sempurna yang tak sebanding dengannya menjadi hadiah dari Tuhan atas kesabarannya untuk tidak melewati garis takdir sebelum saat itu hanya lelah dan ingin menemui akhir dari perjuangannya.

Hinata mengenang pertemuan pertama mereka di rumah sakit tempat Itachi bekerja. Dokter Uchiha yang begitu tampan, berbisik padanya;

"_Kau sakit." Hinata merasakan panas menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, "Aku akan menjadi obatmu."_

Hinata menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Itachi-kun,"

.

.

Suara pistol memekakkan telinga, merobek perasaan hingga ke dasar.

Itachi terbaring dengan genangan darah untuk melindungi dari para penculik yang menginginkan kekuatan yang tak pernah Hinata harapkan.

Gadis itu menjerit. Jiwanya terguncang. _Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi Itachi Itachi Itachi Itachi!_

Realita menamparnya tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

Di masa depan, Hinata menangis.

Dia menemukan Itachi sebagai Uchiha kembali, namun dengan alur cerita yang berbeda. Mereka bertemu di kantor polisi. Itachi menjadi kepala inspektur disana, menatap bingung seorang perempuan bermata bulan, berjalan, sendirian, tak tahu arah.

Hinata tidak bertambah tua dengan cepat. Entah mengapa, umur gadis tu bertambah dengan lambat. Hinata tetap menjadi perempuan manis dengan kebaikan hati yang dulu pernah menawan hati Itachi.

"Itachi," Hinata memberanikan diri menyebut suaminya, "Itachi Uchiha!"

Tidak ada suara pistol. Tidak ada peluru. Tidak ada darah.

Itachi terdiam, suara Hinata bergetar hingga ke dasar hatinya, terulang-ulang beresonansi, Itachi ingin mengingat namun ia tak bisa. Sebagai profiler yang dihadapkan oleh kasus-kasus rumit, hal ini seharusnya pecah begitu mudah.

"Hinata-san, ada apa?"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Apakah Itachi tak mengingatnya di kehidupan sebelumnya?

"Itachi-kun,"

Itachi diam. Dia merindukan suara familiar yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ingatlah aku di dalam memorimu," Hinata menyentuh dada kiri Itachi pelan, menekannya hingga denyut jantung Itachi terasa, mengalirkan segala kenangan indah dari hatinya ke dalam ingatan Itachi. Karena Itachi mencintai Hinata, semua berjalan begitu mudah.

Cahaya terbit dari tagan Hinata, keluar dengan indah, sulur-sulur cantik masuk ke dalam dada Itachi, Hinata bertahan menyalurkan energi. Tidak masalah asalkan Itachi kembali mengingatnya.

Satu, dua, tiga, Itachi menatap Hinata kini berlumur afeksi, bola matanya berkilat dan mengucapkan nama istrinya yang ia cinta. Kilasan dimana ia memeluk Hinata, menciumnya, Hinata yang tersenyum, Hinata yang mengaduh, Hinata yang bahagia memenuhi alam pikirannya.

Dalam hitungan kedip, Itachi menggapai jemarinya,

"Hinata?"

Namanya terasa menjadi nama yang paling cantik di dunia. Hinata merasa bangga namanya terdengar sempurna jika Itachi yang memanggilnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu,"

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud melupakanmu,"

"Aku tahu," Hinata terisak, memeluk Itachi, "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku,"

Itachi membisikkan kalimat yang tak pernah Hinata lupakan, "Aku beruntung jatuh cinta padamu, Istriku,"

.

.

.

.

Lalu Hinata mengusap airmatanya yang terjatuh. Dia terlalu bahagia. Menemukan Itachi di kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka bisa saling mencintai kembali, meskipun Hinata yang harus menyimpan semuanya terlebih dahulu, bersabar lebih lama, semuanya tak seberapa.

"Hinata? Kenapa menangis?"

Itachi ada disini, lebih dari sekedar cukup.

"Kamu takkan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, 'kan?"

Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya dan Hinata percaya.

"Kamu yang jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, Hinata,"

.

.

.

**Einde.**


End file.
